Inspecting the Will
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Trafalgar Law after the tragedy that took place at Marineford. With so many thoughts weighing heavily on his mind, one thought in particular triumphed the rest. What exactly got Luffy through Marineford? Oneshot


**Inspecting the Will**

**A Trafalgar Law story.**

_I'm like a story to be told._

_I'm like a war ready to wage._

_I'm like a heart ready to break._

_Everything is about to unfold._

I cock my head at my handy work. The scribbles litter the page like the scratches on the desk I am seated at. With a sigh, I slump back in my seat. I had been filing away information and had gotten distracted. My focus had begun to deteriorate faster than I could comprehend and before I knew it I was pouring words out onto the back of the paper. It was incidental and at the very least, unnecessary.

Erasing the words from the paper, I flip it over. The smiling face stares up at me, captured by a lucky shot of a camera. A background of smoke, gunfire, and beaten soldiers highlight the pirate in question with ease. The picture is mostly of his straw hat, a symbol of the very person wearing it. The closed eyes and genuine smile was marred by a single incision under his left eye. Framed by raven locks, the pirate greatly resembled that of the late 'Fire Fist' Ace.

A violent tremor shakes my body viciously. I grab my arm tightly, digging my nails sharply into my skin as the paper flutters onto the desk top. My breathing labors and the drumbeat of my heart drains the sound out of everything else. I am relapsing again. That fact drives shivers down my spine. I would never admit it, but as the indentions on my arm begin seeping blood, I can't think about anything else. I chew my bottom lip, ripping the skin to the point that the same metallic taste floods my orifice.

Monkey D. Luffy.

The only person who crashed into my life and left my mind weak. I whisk the paper off the desk in kindling fury. He is the second person to drive fear so deep into my heart. I thought he was going to die. I thought what he had done was complete suicide. I believed I couldn't save him. What kind of doctor can't save a patient? It brought back so many raw agonizing memories that nearly left me disoriented. The only thing that kept me aloft in my despairing thoughts was my crew. But still, even with their support, I couldn't guarantee the Straw Hat's survival. Collecting what little of my mind I still possess, I silence my racing heart.

I retrieve the paper from the floor. Despite his uncanny ability to affect my thoughts, I know a lot about the pirate; more than I thought I would know anyway. I assumed I would forget everything about the rookie at Sabaody. Then Marineford happened and it seems like I can't make him leave. It's nearly driving me insane, trying to comprehend what's so special about this kid.

'_Straw Hat' Luffy of the Straw Hat pirates_

_Occupation: Captain_

_Grandson of Garp, Son of Dragon, and Unrelated Brother to Portgas D. Ace_

_Uses the Gomu Gomu No Mi fruit, an ability that allows him to stretch his body at will_

_Detectable traces of powerful Haki lurking within him_

_Not yet awakened_

_Medical report: Blood force trauma to the chest and sudden stress/grief stricken events send him into a coma-like state. Bleeding profusely from a major gash slicing like an 'x' on his torso. Quickly stabilized with sedatives and medication. Wound was bound with bandages in an attempt to seal the wound before further stitching would be required. Was given several weeks of rest. Full recovery was made. The reason: His will got him though._

I can recall Marineford as though as it occurred yesterday. I'm not sure how long I had been watching, silently cheering on the Straw Hat as he raced to 'Fire Fist' Ace's side. His screams echoes in my mind, reminding me of that will which is mirrored in everything he does. Was it his will that drove me crazy? Is it because I can't understand how he possesses such a rare ability like that? I don't know. I examine the autopsy thoroughly, rereading the same sentence over and over.

Luffy's will saved him.

How could that possibly be true? He was broken, a puppet. A doll with hollow eyes and a broken voice. A story destroyed before it could be told. A war lost before it could be waged. A shattering heart that repeatedly breaks. His will was gone, nothing but a distant memory. So what got the Straw Hat through that? Wiping my forehead, speckled with sweat, I sit his report down.

Contemplating Luffy eases my mind, makes me think exponentially. The more I think, the more I realize I don't fear his unintentional ability to control my mind. It was just one time he made me second guess myself. And I probably will never see his face in person again. I feel calmer than I had before. I'm beginning to view things in a different light. Pushing my chair back, I stand up, rolling my sleeves down to cover the marks imprinted on my skin.

What helped Straw Hat through Marineford?

The floor creaks under my weight as I exit the darkness of my room. I navigate the hallways in search of nothing in particular as my mind wanders yet again. What was there to fear about him? To think, I reduced myself to such a pitiful state. I told myself it was his fault. Do I fear second guessing myself? Or do I fear a patient I'm trying to save dying? Anything could be the answer. What is the true issue really…? Maybe it's those haunting memories lurking at the edge of my consciousness, ready to drag me into its pit of despair. That could be it. I fear recollecting those memories. The last time I did, it was with him at Marineford. Those memories are a terror filled monster all their own. They drive every bit of happiness from me and leave an empty hollow shell. They, not Luffy, hit fear into my heart, shaking my body with a force more powerful than my own. Just thinking about it runs chills up my spine. Time to move on to a different subject.

I continue to inspect the idea of Straw Hat's will. There was a loophole somewhere imbedded in its genetics. There was a back door, a different route. His will alone did not provide any help. Not the way I witnessed it. So what was the second way? Possibly if I discover it, I could use it to my advantage. Sliding a door open, I jog up a flight of stairs, snatching my jacket that was dangling from the railing. I slip it on, snapping the latches close as I don't miss a beat on my way to the sunlight.

Straw Hat's will was the driving force to him achieving One Piece. Was it constructed by dreams alone? No. At Marineford, that would be completely obliterated. Some of his will still remained. It has to be something else. But what? I never took Luffy as being a complicated person. When I first saw him, he was a simple rookie with a simple ambition and a simple way he was going to die before accomplishing it.

Reaching a door, I pick up my sword effortlessly before opening it. I am momentarily blinded by the sunlight, my other senses being assaulted by the open waters surrounding me. As my eyes adjust, a smile curves my lips, something that hardly happens.

"Captain! Land!" My crew cheers as the speck of land becomes visible in the distance.

Something clicks.

It wasn't Straw Hat's ability to mess with my mind, seemingly turning everything against me. It wasn't his will, a fact that was made evident at Marineford. It was his nakama, his crew that aided in his survival.

I laugh quietly.

The answer had been so simple.

I had allowed my mind to fall prey to fears, when in actuality there is nothing to fear.

All of Straw Hat's power came from his nakama.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know why, I can just see Law questioning his will.**

**Review~**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
